gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nameless
Nameless, the Earth Fiend Star ( 무명, Jiyoseong Mumyeong) is one of the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge of the Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect under the Martial Eminence, Hyeol Bi. Appearance & Personality He is a devilish-looking man with off-colored skin and messy black hair that he ties behind his head. His most distinguishing feature are his eyes: his sclera are tinted red, his irises are deep red and his pupils can become viper-like slits. He tends to cover his mouth, obscuring the X-shaped scars on either cheek. Nameless is a self-motivated person who lives by his own interests and desires regardless of any other circumstances. He is more than willing to use others to attain his goals and will openly defy his superiors to do so. Image Gallery Plot Wild Dogs Shackled and imprisoned on a cart, he hurriedly asked for a passing Gang Ryong to lend him some ki so he could escape. Noting him, Ryong ignored him and walked on. With the men escorting him having trouble getting their cart up a hill, Ryong helped them out and in return they let him sail with them across a river. While crossing, Nameless threatened Ryong that once he was free he would scour the world so he could kill him. Ryong alerted the men and they punished Nameless. Later, up on a cliff, Sa Paecheon asked Nameless if he could catch Ryong if he was freed but changed his mind, noting he rather not take the risk. Nameless then observed the fight below between Ryong and Sa Paecheon. When their titanic battle finally ended, Nameless used the commotion to free himself and escape, but not before finding out in shock that Sa Paecheon had been defeated. ---- Between the Wild Dogs and Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Arcs At some point after escaping from the aftermath of the battle between Gang Ryong and Sa Paecheon, Nameless joined the Heavenly Destruction Sect. Within a year, he quickly rose to become one of the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge after the Martial Eminence acknowledged his talent.Chapter 126 ---- Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Having been allowed to wreak havoc, Nameless and Ze Wungang travelled to the Dancheon Blade Clan's base where they devastated the faction. Some time later, he visited Wungang while the latter was training and conversed with him about Yellow Dragon Mountain and who was residing there. Wungang warned Nameless that they were forbidden from going anywhere near there, but Nameless merely gave a sarcastically sardonic response. At that, Nameless made his way to Yellow Dragon Mountain and, upon reaching the tavern, made his presence known, goading Gang Ryong to come out. However, before he could relish it, Wungang appeared behind him and ordered him to return to Sky Gorge Mountain to be reprimanded. Seemingly following orders, Nameless walked a distance away before stopping and revealing his true intentions to Wungang, infuriating the already irked Sky Star Slayer. Getting ready to face off against his fellow Slayer, Ryong suddenly appeared behind Wungang while attempting to ask them a question. However, Wungang ruthlessly attacked him before he could finish, setting into motion a fight between Ryong and Wungang, with Nameless observing them both from the sidelines. With Wungang flooring Ryong, Nameless kicks Ryong away for showing him a pathetic display before taking on Wungang himself. Matching Wungang, he is suddenly alerted to Ryong having returned to his feet. Noticing Ryong's battered condition and how he seemed disturbed, Nameless then blocked Wungang's attack on Ryong, noting that Ryong was his prey. After Ryong seemingly asked whether they had a reason not to be killed, Nameless watched on in surprise when Ryong blocked Wungang's spear barehanded before defending himself when Ryong viciously attacked both he and Wungang. Blocking the attack, Nameless was left shocked when Ryong nonchalantly caught Wungang's attack and seemingly decapitated him. Powers & Abilities Nameless is an extremely powerful gosu considering his status as one of Hyeol Bi's Seven Slayers; even a gosu of Sa Paecheon's level was wary of his power, likening him to a deadly viper.Chapter 66 Alongside Ze Wungang, he was able to eradicate the Dancheon Blade Clan.Chapter 118 Nameless is strong enough to fight Ze Wungang, a man considered to have power around the level of the Heavenly Destroyer, on equal grounds. His sheer power and inner ki are so tremendous that he was able to utilise a powerful inner ki technique within Gang Ryong's Abyssal Void,Chapter 134 a feat that not even Sa Paecheon was able to do. Nameless Martial Arts (1).png Nameless Martial Arts (2).png Master Whip Wielder: Nameless wields a remarkably long maroon-colored whip with incredible proficiency. He is able fluidly manipulate the way the whip moves, strikes and defends in dangerous ways. He also has enough inner ki to be able to block the slashing attacks of Wungang using on the whip.Chapter 130 Welkin Lightning: Having learned them from the Devil of the Venom Hands himself, Nameless is a powerful user of the late Sa Paecheon's martial arts. *'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Berserk Lightning': Testament to his incredible power and inner ki, Nameless was capable of unleashing this technique while under the effects of Gang Ryong's Abyssal Void. *'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Firmament Incineration' Quotes *(To Gang Ryong) "You... I'll remember your face. And I give you my word. Once I'm free, I'll scour the whole world to find you. I'll smash your skull in and feed your entrails to the dogs!"Chapter 65 *(To Ze Wungang) "I just do what I want. If the organisation holds me back, I'll leave, and if someone stands in my way, I'll remove them. Simple, isn't it?" Alternative Translations *Mumyung, the Earth Devil (LINE) Notes & Trivia *Nameless has an intimately unknown history with Sa Paecheon, with the latter teaching Nameless his martial arts as well as the way of the whip. Despite this, Nameless bore a deep grudge towards him. *The name which he goes by literally means "anonymous/nameless" ( , mumyeong) and is usually used in an attributive manner. This implies that his true birth name is currently unknown, if he has one at all. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)